Vamos a Belen vamos Castores vamos
by Roxa Cullen Hale
Summary: Nessie tiene que ir vestida de castor al colegio, haciendo que Bella tenga que hacer ella misma el disfraz, despues de tanto esfuerzo lo consigue pero ¿de verdad tendria que ser de castor? tal vez no... mal sumary dedicado a: Gabriela-Lua


Está basado en un comercial que vi por Youtube, jajaja se los recomiendo es muy buena

Aclaraciones: Todos son Humanos no hay licántropos, magia, vampiros o lo que sea xD

Dedicado a mi Geme**: Grabriela-Lua**

"_**Vamos a Belén vamos Castores Vamos"**_

**BellaPov**

Estaba en la cocina haciéndole la merienda a mi pequeña Nessie,

-Mmm huele rico mami- dijo mi pequeña de cuatro años entrando a la cocina con su pelota en la mano

-Nessie, deja la pelota y lávate las manos, y luego siéntate en la mesa –le indique

-si mami –me contesto y hizo lo que le dije.

-Mami, mañana tengo que ir al colegio vestida de Jasor –me dijo cuando le serví su plato

-¿De qué? –pregunte confundida

-de Jastor- me repitió

-¿Ah?

-¡Jastor! –dijo irritada

-¿de Castor?

-Sii, eso de eso mami –dijo mientras mojaba su salchicha en Salsa de tomate

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes Renesmee Cullen, estamos en domingo de donde sacare un disfraz de Castor? –la regañe

-Lo siento mami, se me olvido –dijo con un puchero… Manipuladora, igual que su tía Alice –pensé

-Está bien Nessie, yo veo como hago, termina de comer que yo veo como hago –dije rendida,

-Termine Mami –dijo Nessie Jalando su plato- ¿Puedo volver a jugar? -pregunto

-Si claro Ness –dije y ella salió, puse el plato en el lava-Vajillas y subí las escaleras rumbo a mi cuarto, entre me dirigí al armario, fui a la sección de mi ropa y mi chaqueta de invierno, color marrón oscuro, me serviría para hacérsela como piel del castor, fui a la sección de la ropa de Edward, y busque algo que pudiera hacer, encontré un saco de smoking, color Marrón claro, Edward odiaba ese saco, por lo que no le molestaría, puse la chaqueta y el saco en mi brazo derecho me dirigí hasta el closet de playa, el que usábamos para guardar todo lo que usaríamos cuando fuéramos a la playa, pelotas, aletas de buceo, mascarillas, salvavidas ect… busque y busque hasta que encontré unas aletas de Nessie, color rosado oscuro, entre todo lo que busque encontré una Tortuga grande de peluche, la teníamos ahí porque a Nessie le daba miedo sus ojotes, agarre la tortura con la otra mano y baje a la sala de estar y ahí tire todo, busque en el cajón de la cocina y encontré hilo y tijeras, me devolví a la sala de estar y observe mi chaqueta, como me gustaba, era un regalo de mi cuñada Alice de cuando fue a parís el año pasado, y estaba cien por ciento segura que me mataría cuando se enterara, pero era de vida o muerte, no tenia que cortar nada del saco excepto los brillantitos que tenía en la gorra, se los quite uno por uno con la mano y luego lo volví a observar, estaba perfecto, lo deje en la alfombra y agarre el saco de edward, lo voltio, y corte toda la parte de la espalda en un círculo, agarre de nuevo mi chaqueta y le puse el circulo en la parte delantera, el circulo seria la barriga del castor, gracias a dios, la chaqueta no era ni de botones ni de cierre, se ponía como una camisa,

-Buenas noches Mami –me dijo mi pequeña Nessie desde las escaleras -¿te falta mucho? –me pregunto

-Tranquila mi amor, ve a dormir que ahorita termino

-Bueno, Adiós mami

-Adiós Nessie

Coci el círculo en la chaqueta, como no tenía ninguna máquina para cocer, lo tuve que hacer a mano, lo que me tomo un par de horas, ya que tenía que hacer que no se notara. Sonreí satisfecha al ver mi creación me quedo muy linda.

Agarre la tortuga y con la otra mano agarre la tijera y con mucho cuidado le corte los ojos, pero ¿Cómo se los iba a pegar? Era de plástico, y la pegaLoka alias "pega todo lo que sea" no lo iba a poder pegar ya que no podría pegar plástico a tela, en eso un bombillo se me prendió en la cabeza, corrí por las escaleras y fui al ático y abrí un cofre que estaba ahí, agarre un pedazo de anime y volví a correr pero esta vez directo a la sala, le puse pegaLoka en ambos extraños, en una parte le puse uno de los ojos y en el otro lado lo pegue a la gorra de la chaqueta, y hice lo mismo con el otro. Admire mi trabajo ¡estaba asombroso! Pero le faltaba algo y ese algo eran ¡los dientes! Volví a correr hacia arriba y fui al cuarto de Nessie sigilosamente entre, para no despertarla, y agarre uno de los peluches de Nessie, que justamente era un castor, Nessie tenía años sin jugar con ese peluche por lo que no le iba a molestar que lo agarrara, volví a la sala y le corte los dientes luego se los coci a la parte de arriba de la gorra de la chaqueta, Nessie se vería como si estuviera dentro de la boca del castor

-¿Mami aun sigues despierta? – dijo mi pequeña entrando

-Mi vida, vuelve a dormir tienes clases mañana

-Mami ya es la hora del colegio, ya me bañe y todo ¿está listo mi disfraz? –pregunto y ahí me fije en la hora 6:56 Am ¿tanto había tardado?

-Si mi vida- dije levantándome con el "disfraz" -Alza los brazos –le indique y ella los alzo, le puse el disfraz y quedo perfecto. Era como si lo hubiera comprado en una tienda, sonreí y le puse las aletas de buceo, y ahí note que me faltaba algo ¡la cola! ¡MIERDA! Voltee hacia el castor, que era grande, y corrí hacia las tijeras y apresuradamente le corte la cola, corrí de nuevo hacia Nessie y apresuradamente, pero a la vez con cuidado, se la coci,

-Listo ¡Ahora estas perfecta!

-Mami –dijo ella viendo al castor y a la tortuga- ¡Los asesinaste!

-Ellos querían morir –dije a mi defensa

-si claro… ¡vamos mami quiero que la estúpida de Mikeila Newton vea mi disfraz –dijo jalándome la mano

-Está bien dije agarrando mi cartera, hoy tendrás que comprar comida en la cantina del colegio no me dio tiempo de hacerte la comida

-Da igual –dijo mientras me jalaba. La senté en la parte trasera y acaricie mi obra maestra, cerré la puerta y rodee la camioneta y me subí al asiento del conductor y Salí de la propiedad, cuando ya estaba casi por llegar al colegio Nessie comenzó a cantar haciéndome sonreír

-Vamos a Belén, vamos **Castores **vamos a belén –comenzó a can….

-¡¿Qué?! –grite mientras frenaba de golpe la camioneta haciendo que las llantas chillaran

**Qué dulces son los niños… ¿no?**

**Jajajaja que les pareció? Pobre Bella este es el link del video se los recomiendo**

**/watch?v=2H4QMlPdmDQ**

**Pd: MIKAELA NEWTON ES HIJA DE MIKE Y JESSICA**


End file.
